Sailor Night
by Kara8
Summary: When a new girl moves to Tokyo, both the Negaverse and Sailor Scouts are after her but all she wants is to be left alone...
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Night  
Prologue 

Zoisite bowed deeply. "You wished to see me, Queen Beryl" she asked. 

"Ah..." Beryl said, moving her hands over her crystal ball. "Zoisite. Yes, I did want to speak to you. It was very foolish of you to allow all five Sailor Scouts to be reunited. I'm very disappointed in you Zoisite."

"Forgive me please, Queen Beryl." the blond woman begged. "It is true that I have failed you, but the damage can be repaired easily. All seven Crystals have now been found. We need only to capture the two which Tuxedo Mask holds."

"Indeed." Beryl agreed, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Malachite will take care of that chore, however. I have a new mission for you."

Zoisite stepped forward eagerly. "What is it my Queen?" 

"Metellia has informed me of a new threat. One I thought we had taken care of one thousand years ago. _She_ has returned."

Malachite teleported in as she spoke of this. "Are you sure, Queen Beryl?" he asked. "I thought we had destroyed her several days before we attacked the Moon Kingdom. How could she have survived?"

"I don't know Malachite. Queen Serenity must have saved here with the Silver Crystal. What matters now is that she must be destroyed before she finds the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Princess. Do whatever it takes to find Sailor Night!"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Malachite assured her. "Do you know what part of the planet she is located on?"

"The foolish child is in the same city as the other Sailor Scouts. You should recognize her when you see her." she paused. "Malachite, you shall continue Zoisite's work of collecting the Crystals."

"Of course, Queen Beryl." he agreed.

Zoisite and Malachite bowed as they vanished from the throne room.

AN: In case you're wondering, this takes place just after after "Sailor V Makes the Scene". Therefore, everything which takes place in the series beyond that doesn't happen in quite the same way. I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out the HTML stuff, so the mext part will be out as soon as I can get it right. The entire fic is done. 

Reviews and flames are welcome!


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER ONE 

"Jessie! Come on down honey. It's time to get you to practice." Jessica's mother called up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a sec Mom. I just need to grab my purse." Jessie Klinto smiled as she raced downstairs. She loved her new gymnastics school here in Tokyo. The last one she'd attended had been a real dump. They hadn't encouraged any form of creativity at all!

She picked up her purse from the kitchen table and rushed out the door. "Let's go." she said, her black eyes sparkling. "Ms. Alice said she wanted to talk to me about something. I wonder what she has to say."

Laura Klinto shrugged, not knowing. Although she supported her daughter's talents, she didn't really understand them. No one else on either her or her ex-husband's side of the family had been all that active in any sport. "We'll see, sweetie." she answered. "Don't forget to put your hair up back in the car."

"I won't. I've got the hairband right here. Maybe she wants me to help her teach. That would be so awesome!" The young woman couldn't forget about her meeting with the head trainer.

"Jessica calm down." her mother warned. "I don't want you getting your hopes up again. You just made it into the school last month. Let's not get ahead for ourselves. She might just want to move you up into the next level."

"I know Mom. But we won't find out if we don't get going."

"Alright. Get in the car and we'll take it from there.

The drive should have been a short one, but due to a slight traffic jam, they were held up for another ten minutes.

"Are you sure you can find the way back home from the school, Jessie?" Mrs. Klinto asked again. "I don't have to be anywhere until an hour after your practice is over. I could wait for you to finish."

"Mother! It's only a few blocks to the house. Even _I_ couldn't get lost at this distance you know. Besides, you have to get ready for your date with Jim."

"How did you-" her mother stopped in mid-sentence. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

They had reached the small building where Jessie took her gymnastics classes.

She laughed. "I'll see you when you get home tonight if your date doesn't keep you out too late. Otherwise, I won't see you until you get home from work tomorrow." Jessie ran into the building to meet with Ms. Alice in her office.

"Oh, Jessie," Mary said in surprise. "So, Alice did get ahold of you then? She hasn't said anything about why she wanted you here before class and that's not like her at all. You know the way to the office, so I'll leave you alone. See you in a few minutes, alright?"

"Sure." The dark-haired girl went on her way to the head trainer's office. "You wanted to see me, Ms. Alice?" she asked, knocking on the already opened door.

"Yes, Jessie." Alice said, looking up from her paperwork. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Thank you for coming in early."

"Sure. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"How long have you been taking gymnastics, Jessie?" Alice asked, even though she knew, having just finished going over the file.

"I've been taking classes for about three years now. But I've been goofing off on my own almost since the day I started walking."

"So you've only had three years of formal training." the teacher mussed. "Jessica, you're one of the best gymnasts I've ever seen. I realize that most of what we've done so far is only review for you, but even so, you're absolutely perfect. It normally takes years of hard work to master what seems to come so easily to you.

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming in?" Jessie asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Despite all this, you're also strong-willed and stubborn. You had trouble following the rules of any of the other four schools you've attended before coming here. We've begun to see signs of that happening here as well. Jessie, I'm afraid that after this month, we will no longer be able to allow you to come to this gymnastics school. You could cause another student to get hurt trying to copy your style. I don't want to see that happen."

"Ms. Alice, have you seen the rules that I broke? I mean, at the last school, they were trying to force me to switch which foot I start off on when turning a cartwheel. The other rules I ignored were just as stupid. I've always avoided hurting another student. You know I'm very careful about that."

"I know that Jessie, but it's out of my hands. If we continue to teach you here, the owners will shut us down. I'm truly very sorry."

"The month is over next week." Jessie moaned. "What'll I tell my mom?"

"I don't know, Jessie, but I wish I didn't have to do this. Believe me, if I had it my way, this wouldn't be happening."

"I understand. Well, guess I'll have more time for schoolwork." Jessie tried looking on the bright side, but her gentle black eyes were filled with an unimaginable pain. "I may as well just go home now." she sighed. "As you said, everything you're teaching is only review for me. It's just a waste of time for both of us." She stood up and glanced at her watch. She had two hours before class would be over. See ya around, Ms. Alice." she said, walking out of the office. Without even thinking about it, she also left the school, not turning back, ignoring everyone's calling after her to stop.

"I may as well stop at the Arcade," she muttered. "It's on the way home, and I've got time to kill. I don't want to tell Mom until tomorrow anyway. It'll just ruin the first date she's had since Dad..." she stopped the thought, unable to continue it.

Jessie passed through the Arcade doors and nearly bumped into a blond-haired girl wearing pigtails who was also walking in. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said. "I guess I'm a little distracted.

"Don't worry about it." another girl said. "Serena's always crashing into people. It's about time someone ran into her."

"Shut up Rei." the blond replied absently. Hi, I'm Serena. The girl with the black hair and smart mouth is Rei, the one with the laptop is Ami, the tall brunette is Lita, and the other blond is Mina."

"And I'm Jessica, but most people call me Jessie. I just moved into town last month.

"Yeah? Rei and I have lived in Tokyo all our lives, but everyone else just got here within the last few months. What school do you go to?"

"I start at Crossroads Jr. High tomorrow. We wanted to start me at the beginning of the semester. How fun." She pretended to gag, causing some of the others to giggle.(AN: Guess who didn't even crack a smile.)

"Have you been here before?" Serena asked. "I don't think I've seen you around."

"No. Normally I'd be in my gymnastics class but they kicked me out as of next week, so I decided to just leave. I can practice better on my own anyway. All they've done is review for me. So, what games do they have here? Do they have Sailor V?"

"Yeah." Mina replied, brightening. "You play it?"

"Don't know. I've never tried it before. I was always too busy with gymnastics. It looks like fun though."

"It's right this way." Rei pointed. "So, why'd they kick you out? That is, if you don't mind telling us."

"I'm strong-willed and stubborn." Jessie shrugged. "And my style could hurt someone if they tried to copy it. Plus, I make up my own rules and ignore some of theirs. I understand, I just don't agree."

"What grade are you in?" Ami asked. "You look a little old to be going to Jr. High."

"Well, I should be going into grade eleven, but they're putting me into grade nine because Japan's so far ahead of the US. Some of what they're studying will be a little behind or ahead of where I'm at, but for the most part, we're on the same page."

"That would make you what? Seventeen?"

Jessie nodded. "Yeah, last July. Let's see... how does this thing work? There's the joystick, the jump and attack buttons, oh there's the start."

*@*@*@*@*@

Zoisite moved through the city of Tokyo without allowing herself to be seen. "I know you're here somewhere, Sailor Night. she whispered. "I can feel that you're nearby. We will destroy you. You shan't get in the way of the Negaverse again. Not this time.

She headed toward the north end of the city and paused. "You've been here recently, foolish child." She followed the feeling to a small side street, and stopped at a large, two-story house. "You live here, but you're not home right now, are you? No matter, I'll wait until you return."

Zoisite heard the front door open and turned to see who was leaving. A small redheaded woman closed the door behind her and taped a piece of paper just above the doorknob. Then, she walked to the car parked in the driveway. Zoisite waited until after the woman had left, then went to the door and read the note.

"Jessie,

I'll be out later than we thought.

There's food in the pantry for supper.

Don't wait up for me, you have

school in the morning.

Love,

Mom"

"So, your name is Jessie, is it Sailor Night? And it seems that you're going to be home all alone tonight." Zoisite laughed coldly and teleported back to the Negaverse.

AN: Here ends Chapter One of my first fanfic. Chapter Two will be out sometime next week. Again, comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER TWO 

"So, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?" Jessie asked, still laughing from all the fun they'd had.

"You bet." Serena smiled. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble for being late? It is our fault you weren't home on time."

"Nah... Mom's out on a date and shouldn't be home until I'm in bed. You should get home yourselves. Normal people are eating dinner." She ran up the walkway to her house, grabbing the note off the door before unlocking it. "Bye!" she called over her shoulder. She went upstairs and dumped her things on the bed. After that, she read the note from her mother and smiled. "Go Mom!" she cheered.

Then, she heard a light knock on the door. She ran back down the stairs and looked out the window. A young woman with blond hair stood on the porch. She seemed harmless, so Jessie opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. "May I help you?"

The woman nodded shyly. "Could you? I'm new in town, and I'm a little lost. Could you give me directions back to Main Street?"

"Of course." Jessie smiled. "Won't you come in? We just moved in ourselves, so I'll need to check the map."

"Oh, thank you so much." the woman said as she walked in.

As soon as the door closed behind her however, the woman changed drastically. 

"Alright, Sailor Night," she said, her simple blue dress fading into a gray uniform. "How did you survive when Malachite and attacked you the last time?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. My name is Jessie- Jessica Klinto. I don't know any Sailor Night, nor have I ever seen you before in my life. Please, tell me what you mean. Jessie felt her eyes water up as she tried to understand what the woman was saying. "Who are you?"

Zoisite looked at her coldly. "You don't remember, do you? You've forgotten everything about the Moon Kingdom. Queen Beryl was frightened of you for nothing."

"Who?" Jessie asked, feeling a shiver run down her spine at the name. "You're not making any sense."

"Never mind." Zoisite snapped. "Just forget I was ever here. Don't mention this to anyone, understand?"

"Fine, whatever you say, just leave me alone. Whatever you're up to I want nothing to do with it."

"Perhaps you'll be able to convince yourself that this was just a very bad dream. But remember, talk to no one about this. Zoisite vanished in a swirl of flower petals as she returned to the Negaverse.

*@*@*@*@*@

"Did you notice something different about Jessie, Ami?" Rei asked. "She seemed kind of strange to me."

"Not really, Rei. Don't forget, she's from another country, so she's bound to have different customs than we do. She's only been in Japan a month. I think she's acting in a perfectly natural way, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rei admitted. "It's just that she gives off some really weird vibes. Not dangerous exactly, but weird."

"What do you mean?" a new voice asked.

"Luna! We were just talking about a new girl who's starting school with us tomorrow. She's from America." Serena explained.

"And you were receiving strange vibes from her Rei?"

"Yeah," Rei said. "But Ami's right. She's not gonna hurt us."

"Central Control told me that there's a new girl we have to keep an eye out for. They showed me her picture. Does she have coal-black hair that's really long?"

"Yes, black hair and even blacker eyes. They look very odd with her chalk-white skin." Mina observed. "That girl really avoids the sun."

"That's her alright." Luna agreed. "Serena, I'll be going to school with you in the morning. I want to meet her."

"Alright Luna." Serena agreed. "If you can get me up in time that is."

*@*@*@*@*@

Zoisite finished her report and waited.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Malachite asked. "I find that very hard to believe. How could she forget everything about who she once was? I don't understand."

"But remember what she said the last time we spoke with her before the battle began?" Zoisite reminded him. "She said that if she could have any one wish-"

"It would be to forget everything about our war. She somehow got her wish, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. But what shall we tell the Queen?"

"Nothing right now. Keep an eye on this 'Jessie' though. She may lead us to the Sailor Scouts yet if we're lucky."

"I will, Malachite, I will."

*@*@*@*@*@

"Oh, I hate that alarm clock!" Jessie shouted. "Why didn't I buy one that plays music? I wake up more easily that way." She pounded the snooze button before turning it off completely.

Jessie zipped through her shower and scrambled into her new school uniform. Then, struggling with her bookbag, she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mom!" she called into the den where Laura Klinto was preparing her briefcase.

"Hey Jessie. How'd practice go yesterday?"

"It didn't." Jessie said sadly. "They told me that I couldn't continue after next week, so I just walked out." 

"Oh, Jessie, I'm so sorry." Her mother answered, coming into the kitchen. "I know how much gymnastics mean to you."

"Bright side?" Jessie added. "After I stormed out of the school, I decided to check out the Arcade on my way home. While I was in there, I met five really cool girls. Three of them go to Crossroads Jr. High too."

"That's great honey. It's about time you started making friends out here. We've been here for a month now."

"Well, I've gotta go now. I'll eat on the way to school. When you get home from work, I want to hear all about your date, got it?"

"Yes, Mommy." Mrs. Klinto laughed. "Don't forget your lunch."

"It's in the bag and it feels like you packed enough to feed ten people. Tomorrow, I'm cooking." She went to the living room and opened the door. "Bye Mom. See ya later."

*@*@*@*@*@

"Serena! It's time to get up!" Luna shouted. "Why do we have to go through this every morning? You're going to be late for school."

"Alright." Serena mumbled. "I'm up, I'm up." She sat up and stretched. "Why are you in such a hurry today, Luna?"

"I told you, I want to meet this Jessie friend of yours. Central Control told me to watch out for her, remember?"

"That's right, I forgot." the young girl admitted. "I think you'll really like her, Luna. She's a sweet girl. If it wasn't for her accent, you'd never know she's from another country. And, she's into gymnastics too."

"Hurry up." Luna retorted. "You're going to miss breakfast if you don't."

"Not again! Okay, I'm going." Serena hopped out of her bed and scrambled into her uniform. As usual, she raced downstairs, bookbag in hand. "Thanks for lunch Mom!" she yelled, grabbing a piece of toast from the table. She ran out the door, nearly slamming it on Luna's tail when she closed it.

*@*@*@*@*@

"Hey Serena, what's up?" Jessie asked as she saw the other girl running down the halls.

"Jessie hi." Serena replied. "How much time before class starts? I'm running late, like always."

Oh, 'bout five minutes. Could you tell me which way Miss Haruna's room is? She's my first period teacher."

"You've got Miss H?" the blond asked. "She's really strict and gives a ton of homework, but she's really cool. C'mon. I've got her first class too."

Luna followed Serena to school as she had planned, but instead of going inside, she decided to wait until lunch to look for Jessie. She walked to the nearest tree, curled up, and fell asleep for a short nap.

*@*@*@*@*@

Luna wasn't the only one who had come to the school to observe Jessie.

Following Malachite's orders, Zoisite had also gone to Crossroads Jr. High in order to spy on the raven-haired girl. "How could she have forgotten everything?" she mussed. "Of all of us, Sailor Night is the last one I'd have believed able to forget all that happened one thousand years ago. The peace which once existed between the Universe and Negaverse, Queen Beryl's decision to destroy it? And the day she first transformed into a Sailor Scout. What a pity she'll never get the chance to remember. As soon as I'm sure this is truly the girl we're looking for, she'll be destroyed.


	4. Jessie's Bio

Jessie's Bio 

Okay folks, I've been slightly busy editing the last Chapter to "Night", since I'm not altogheter happy with the ending-not nearly enough action in it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, it really does inspire me to format it to HTML faster. Also, if you'd like to e-mail me with comments/questions, my addy is on my profile. It may take me a few days, but I swear I _ will_ answer. Also, if you review my fic, I'll review any of your that you'd like me to. Sound fair? I think so. This is Jessie's profile, hope you like it. It's more to explain some little things I never got around to saying, and am too lazy to add now. Next Chapter's up too, so enjoy!

Name: Jessica Elizabeth Klinto

Age: 17 

DOB: July 7 (One week after Serena's)

Hair: Black, slightly longer than Mina's or Rei's. 

Eyes: Black 

Height: 5' 3" 

Parents: Laura and Anthony(deceased) Klinto. 

Starting attack: Night Stars Shine 

Grade: Nine- just moved from the US, so she was put in the grade that was closest to where she was learning in America.

Fav subject: Whatever happens to be the one before it's time to go home. (She's not stupid, she just hates school.)

Least favorite subject: Math 

Fav Food: Strawberries 

Least Fav Food: Chicken 

Fav Color: Lavender 

Background: Jessie's father was born in Japan and moved to the US when he was about ten. He taught his only child to read and speak Japanese so his culture wouldn't be forgotten by his children. He and his wife had a friendly divorce when Jessie was seven. He was killed in a car accident when she was twelve. A month before the story takes place, Mrs. Klinto was offered a position in the branch of her company located in Japan. She accepted it so that Jessie would be able to broaden her horizons. 

Jessie is very into gymnastics, and only her style has prevented her from going very far in it.

She met the Sailor Scouts for the first time by walking into Serena while entering the Arcade. This time, the clumsy person was not Serena.

Moon Kingdom life:

Princess Rosa of the planet Night- don't ask, I have _no_ idea why I decided to call the planet that- grew up in a time of peace between the Universe and Negaverse. Her best friends were the four Generals, and Zoisite was her baby-sitter. At the age of thirteen, she was invited to become a member of Princess Serenity's court, and her parents sent her to the Negaverse so she could learn to better control her powers as a Sailor Scout. Three years later, Rosa finally met her fellow Scouts, and Beryl assumed the throne as her mother had died. You can guess what happened next. 


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER THREE 

"Hey Serena," Jessie exclaimed smiling. "Look at that black cat over there. It's beautiful."

"You mean Luna?" Serena asked, moving over to the tree. "She's my cat. She followed me to school. Silly kitty." she cooed into the cat's ear.

Luna jumped up like a flash, startled by her rude awakening. She turned to see Jessie for the first time.

"Jessie, meet Luna. I told her all about you last night. She acted very interested."

Jessie said nothing, simply stared at the crescent moon on the black cat's forehead. Still staring, she reached out to touch it. When her fingers came into contact with it, she gasped and drew her hand back as if it had been burned. "Luna!" she exclaimed. "How did you find me? I told you that I wanted nothing to do with this battle. Why couldn't you accept it? Queen Serenity did."

"How do you know about Queen Serenity? Serena what did you tell her?" In her surprise, Luna forgot she shouldn't be able to speak.

"Nothing Luna!" Serena protested. "I know not to tell anyone anything about that. I didn't even know you were looking for her until last night. Which was *after* we met her." 

"She's telling the truth Luna." Jessie replied. "As I told you one thousand years ago, Sailor night is retired! When you finally figure out who the Moon Princess is, tell her I'm sorry, but I can't fight anymore. I've seen too much of war already. This is not my fight."

"Luna, what is she talking about? There are only five Scouts, right?"

"I don't know. There are many gaps in my memory. Every time I meet one of you, a small part returns. But I don't remember you, Jessie. I'll have to ask Central Control."

"Don't bother Luna." Artimis said, coming over to the small group. "They'll only tell us the same thing she just did. We can't force her to fight. If we did, it wouldn't be right. She has to want to fight."

"Hello Artimis." Jessie smiled. "You're right. I gave up that life a long time ago. Serena, I know who you really are. I made a mistake during the last war. I went into a battle after I stopped caring. When you don't care what happens, when you stop believing in the cause you're fighting for, then you become the very thing you're fighting against. That's why I stopped battling Queen Beryl. Queen Serenity understood this and gave me time off so I could figure out my mixed emotions. I was so close when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. But I don't remember what I'd decided. Unless you find the Princess- and the Sliver Crystal- I may never know. Listen to me or not, it's up to you. But everything depends on your finding the Princess. The Crystal shall not work for anyone else." She stood up to leave, then paused. "Help yourselves to my lunch, I'm not hungry anymore. I'll find Lita and Ami and tell them what I've told you."

*@*@*@*@*@

"Zoisite!" Beryl's voice rang throughout the castle.

"Yes my Queen?" Zoisite asked as both she and Malachite appeared.

"Sailor Night has regained her memory! Why didn't you destroy her?"

"The city is very large, Queen Beryl." Malachite explained. "She was unable to find Sailor Night in one day."

"Do not let her survive! She must not be allowed to find the Moon Princess. Find her and destroy her, understand?"

"Yes, Queen Beryl." they answered.

*@*@*@*@*@

As Jessica Klinto lay down on bed, trying to study, she heard the laughter of the woman who had asked her for directions the day before. "This better be good, Zoisite." she said. "What do you want now?"

"So you have regained your memory. Queen Beryl was right." Malachite said as he appeared first. "How much are you able to recall?"

"Enough to remember that we were friends, Malachite. Enough to recall how frightened I was when Nephrite told me that Beryl was going to destroy the peace our two dimensions had worked so hard to achieve. I remember everything- up to and including the last time we met. There are a few images after that, but nothing firm. Beryl sent you to finish what you started, didn't she?"

"We obey orders, Jessie." Zoisite answered. "You know that. You can't be allowed to find the Moon Princess."

"You don't have to worry about that. I've already found her. Not that she even knows who she really is. Nor am I going to be the one to tell her. As I told Sailor Moon earlier today, this is not my war. The outcome means nothing to me. So destroy me or not, the choice is yours. I won't stop you." Jessie shrugged and lay back on her bed to resume her studying.

The two warriors of the Negaverse looked at one another in disbelief for a long moment, then left in order to discuss this with Queen Beryl.

"We'll be back, Jessie." Malachite's voice said.

*@*@*@*@*@

"That explains the weird vibes I got from her." Rei said after Luna and Serena had finished telling the other Scouts about Jessie's secret. "I wonder why she stopped caring."

"The only way we can find out is if we ask her." Ami said. "But what interests me more is the way she mentioned the Moon Princess. 'When you finally figure out who the Princess is...' Doesn't that make it sound like she knows who we're looking for?"

"Hey, you're right, Ames." Serena agreed. "I hadn't thought about it before, but it does sort of seem like that."

"I say we go to her place and ask her what she meant." Mina suggested. "She might not have realized the way she said it."

"Let's go." Lita said. "There's no need for us to waste time."

"Right." the others agreed as they stood up and left the Temple.

*@*@*@*@*@

When Jessie heard the doorbell ring she ignored it and let her mother answer.

"Jessie!" Laura Klinto called. "You've got company!"

"Be right down Mom." she yelled back. She ran down the flight of stairs and stopped beside her mother at the door. "Hi guys," she smiled. "Mom, this is Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei and Serena. And down there is Luna, Serena's cat. Girls, this is my mom. We'll be in my room if you need me, okay, Mom?"

"Sure. Nice meeting you girls." Mrs. Klinto said as she left the room.

The six guests walked inside and followed Jessie upstairs. "So, whatcha wanna do? We've got board games, movies, or we could just sit and gossip for a while."

"Actually," Luna said as she jumped up on the bed. "We were hoping to talk about something more important."

"The Moon Kingdom." Jessie nodded. "All right. Sit down and make yourselves comfortable. What do you want to know?"

"Who is the Moon Princess?" Ami asked. "You know, don't you?

"I'm sorry." Jessie replied sadly. "I don't know for certain, and I'm not allowed to tell you my suspicions. Queen Serenity said I could give you clues, but that's all. You know her very well. All of you do. But she's not aware of her past. She knows she's different, but she doesn't know how different. What else can I help you with?"

"Tell us about the Moon Kingdom." Lita suggested. "It might give us some ideas on how to find her."

"The Moon Kingdom was, in simplest terms, paradise. It was beautiful and peaceful. There were no wars, no illnesses, everyone was always happy. Along with Queen Serenity, the Princess was the happiest of all. The young girl was raised to follow in her mother's footsteps in ruling the Moon, but she spent every moment she could staring up at the Earth. You see, she had fallen in love with the Prince of Earth and thought of nothing else but him. Only when she was with her court- of which every Scout was a member- could she talk of anything else.

"Then, I received horrible news from a friend outside the Palace. Beryl, the newly crowned Queen of the Negaverse, was going to destroy the peace treaty that had existed between the two dimensions for nearly 22,000 years. I warned Queen Serenity, who quietly took steps to prepare for war if it should happen, but did my best to ignore the threat. I knew that if it came to war, I'd be fighting against people I'd gotten to know very well before becoming a part of Princess Serenity's court. I spent the following months with lifelong friends from the Negaverse, trying to convince them that the war would be pointless and that both sides would lose, but Beryl's hold over them was too strong. Nephrite offered me the chance to join them, but I couldn't. The last time I saw them before the war started, I said that what I wanted more than anything else was to be able to forget everything about the upcoming war. The first attack came the next week. Everything was demolished. Queen Serenity sent everyone to the future so that we could begin a new life without knowledge of the Negaverse or the Moon Kingdom. I don't know what happened after that. All I can assume is that she died before she could send herself to the future as well. I don't know."

"Whoa, back up a sec. You knew Nephrite? Did you know Jedite, Zoisite and Malachite too?"

"Well yeah." Jessie answered. "I've known them all my life. Zoisite used to baby-sit me. Why? Have they been hurt?"

"Zoisite and Malachite are fine." Luna began.

"Unfortunately." Lita muttered under her breath.

"But Jedite has simply disappeared." Luna finished. "We don't know what happened to him."

"And what about Nephrite? He-he's...dead, isn't he?"

When the others nodded, she sighed. I thought so. The next time you see Malachite and Zoisite, tell them to leave me alone, alright? As much as I enjoyed chatting with them, I'd rather not have to explain to my mom just how they got into our house without her noticing it."

"They've been to see you?" Rei asked. "What did they want?"

"They wanted to know how much I remembered. Beryl sent them to destroy me. I told them exactly what I'm telling you now: I'm retired until further notice. All I want is to be a normal teenager and hang out with my friends. This is not my battle. If they want to kill me, then fine, but it's just going to be a waste of their time." She smiled sadly, her eyes filling with tears. "It's strange, I never thought that Nephrite would ever be defeated. He always seemed to be the strongest of all Beryl's generals."

"Is that why you stopped caring?" Ami asked. "Because you didn't want to hurt your friends?"

"Partly yes." Jessie agreed. "But for some other reason I just stopped caring. It just doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm not sure why." She shrugged slightly. "They've changed so much. I wonder if they're still dating, or if they broke up."

"Did you know us a thousand years ago?" Serena asked. "What were we like?"

"Well, let's see. Rei wasn't quite so short-tempered, Lita didn't spend as much time fighting, Mina and Ami were pretty much the same, but you've changed the most, Serena. You were so much more graceful back then. You and Lita were the best ice-skaters I've ever seen. I wonder if you could even make it around the rink once now. But to be honest, I like you better this way. You were too perfect."

"Serena perfect?" Rei snorted. "That's a laugh."

"Rei be nice." Jessie whispered. "There's more to Serena than meets the eye. A lot more than you think."

"Jessie!" Mrs. Klinto called up. "Are your friends staying for dinner?"

"Uh, no thanks Mrs. Klinto." Mina yelled back. "We've got to be going."

Jessie walked her friends to the door. When they reached it, she smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Ami answered. "Don't forget about the math test."

They left while Serena groaned at the reminder.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR 

Alright folks, here's the next chapter. After this, it'll be a few weeks simply because I have a life outside fanfiction (I do?), and what small bit of time I have to type needs to go to typing the sequel otherwise my sounding-block/editor all-rolled-into-one will try to hunt me down and kill me. Sorry India, had to say it. Anyway, it's early- 5:25 AM- and I have a long drive to Las Vegas ahead of me. Sometimes I hate my youth group. Enjoy! Oh, before I forget again, Sailor Moon dose not, never has, and most likely never will belong to me. Jessie and all other charaters that have not appeared in the anime are mine. All others belong to too many people to name at this time. 

"Queen Beryl, we have found Sailor Night." Malachite reported. "However, she is acting very strangely."

"How so?" Beryl asked, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

"She's admitted to remembering everything that happened, but claims not to care how this war ends. It's as if she's given up hope for the Universe."

"Interesting." the evil Queen murmured. "Do you think she could be turned to our side?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty." Zoisite admitted. "Sailor Night has always been impulsive, following a path that no one else can see, unwilling to harm any she believes to be a friend. She listens to her heart alone, and ignores all other voices of reason. It will truly be up to her."

"Find out. Offer her a week in which to decide. Her memories came back today. Perhaps she'll want time to sort them through. But no more than a week. Both of you, go."

"Yes, my Queen." they bowed.

*@*@*@*@*@

"Alright Mom." Jessie ordered as the two sat down to dinner. "Spill. What happened on your date last night?"

"Jessica Elizabeth Klinto!" her mother gasped in English, switching automatically to a more comfortable language. "That's nothing like you at all. But, for your information, nothing happened. The dinner reservations were misplaced, so we had to wait another two hours to get a table. Therefore, we saw a different movie."

"Sure, Mom." Jessie laughed, answering in the same tongue. "Just know that I *do* like Jim. If you ever get serious with him, I won't mind."

"Well it's nice to know that I have your approval on something that is none of your business, Jessie. Unlike your father-"

"Mom can we skip this conversation please?" the dark-haired girl begged. "You and Dad had been divorced for five years when he died. What happened was *not* your fault. Okay?"

"I know. We'll forget to have this argument tonight. So what happened at school? Did you have fun?"

"I'm just glad I was a decent student before we moved here. From what Ms. H says, three hours of homework is the norm here. I'm really going to have to watch my grammar when I'm writing my papers. They think completely different than I'm used to. And no, I didn't have fun. School was designed to be a torture for kids in order to prepare them for the evils of the *real world*. Kinda like going through a hurricane to prepare for a spring rain. It's pointless and stupid." (AN: It sure seems like that sometimes, doesn't it folks?)

"I agree honey. Why don't you go to the idiots who made up the rules and complain? I'm sure they'll be more than willing to change the laws, just for you."

"Alright Mom. You've made your point." The teenager laughed as they continued to eat.

*@*@*@*@*@

"What form of slang were you using, Rosa?" Zoisite asked as the girl entered her room once more to finish studying for her math test the next day. "We couldn't understand a word of it."

"Don't call me that." Jessie answered. "It's not my name anymore. And my mother and I weren't speaking in slang. We were talking in our native language, known to this world as English. Not that it's any business of yours. What do you two want? I have to study."

"We've come to deliver a message from Queen Beryl. She wants you to join the Negaverse, to take a side in this battle. You can't stay neutral forever you know."

"I don't intend to." Jessie replied, looking at them sadly. "Now, where are Nephrite and Jedite? I'd like to see them too."

"Jedite failed to destroy the Sailor Scouts, so Queen Beryl placed him into Eternal Sleep." Malachite answered. "And Nephrite was killed for betraying the Negaverse. They were foolish weaklings who managed only to earn Queen Beryl's anger."

"Oh puh-LEASE, Malachite." Jessie snorted rudely. "Beryl could get angry at a stick just because it's still hanging on the tree. No matter what you do, she'll never be pleased. So no, at this time, I cannot join Beryl against the Scouts. Until the Princess of the Moon is found, I refuse to decide. Go and tell your mistress that." She paused. "Oh and don't come back here when my mother's home. I don't want to have to explain who you are and how you got in here. Bye." Jessie laughed as she plopped onto her bed and pulled out her notes for her math test, deciding to try to ignore any other comments they might make toward her.

"You have changed." Malachite whispered. "What happened to you, Sailor Night? You were never so cold to us before, nor did you ever insult us by choosing to ignore us."

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just remaining silent as I study for one of the worst subjects on this planet- math. And I'm very sorry if I appear to be cold. I will always consider you, Zoisite, Jedite and Nephrite to be among my closest friends. There is only one thing I will not do for you right now and that is to devote my life to Beryl's service. If you want to learn more about the people she would have you destroy, I will help you as best I can. If you want to rant and rave about a problem you have with someone, I will listen. So long as you do not ask me about joining the Negaverse or for information on the Sailor Scouts and Princess, I will always be there for you. No matter which side I chose, that will never change. After all," she added with a smirk. "How could I turn my back on my former babysitter and her true love?"

"Thanks a lot, kid." Zoisite muttered as they teleported. "You'll have a week before Queen Beryl will demand your answer."

*@*@*@*@*@

Darien's sleep that night was more troubled than ever. It began the same as it always did. The castle surrounded by fog, the Princess begging him to find the Sliver Crystal- whatever that was.

Then, something new happened. From behind the Princess, a new figure came into view. "Tuxedo Mask," a voice intoned. "You would see the face of my daughter, but for now this is not possible. You and she are destined to be together, but first you must find the Emporium Sliver Crystal. In order to do this, you should seek out the Sailor Scout who refuses to battle against the Negaverse. Sailor Moon knows where this girl dwells and shall help you if you ask. You must hurry. My daughter must be set free soon or all hope for your world shall be lost. Seek out the hidden Scout and tell her of what I have said. She will help you." The Princess vanished as the fog cleared and her mother came a little closer.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "If I cannot know her name, then please tell me yours!"

"I am Serenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Please, find and protect my daughter. You are her only hope."

The castle disappeared as well as Darien awoke. "The hidden Scout?" he whispered before getting up. "The Queen said that Sailor Moon can help me find her. But how do I find Sailor Moon?" Morning came as the sun broke through his blinds. Further sleep would be impossible.

*@*@*@*@*@

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of Justice!" the blond Scout shouted. "In the name of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you."

"Oh, shut up, Sailor Moon." Zoisite snapped. "I just wanted to ask you a question. How much did Sailor Night tell you about her past?"

Tuxedo Mask stopped and hid behind the building he'd been running next to. Sailor Night must be the hidden Scout Queen Serenity had told him about in his dream. Perhaps he wouldn't have to ask Sailor Moon for help after all. If she were to reveal the whereabouts of the sixth Scout, then he could find her himself.

"She told us that you were once her friend." Sailor Moon replied. "And that you tried to kill her. Why? What does it matter to you, Zoisite? She won't tell you where the Princess is. And she has no part of the Crystal. She can't help you at all, so leave her alone."

"Sailor Night has always been very capable of taking care of herself, Sailor Brat." Zoisite snorted. "And she is at least two years older than you. Do not worry about young Jessie. Queen Beryl shall see to it that the girl is safe, should she agree to join us."

"Jessie won't ever serve the Negaverse, Zoisite!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she jumped down to join her friend. "She's not stupid enough to join forces with those who want her dead."

"Strange," the warrior of the Negaverse purred. "She seemed willing to consider it when I saw her last night. Poor, poor Sailor Scouts. Even one of your own is betraying you. Some of the humans of this world are smart enough to realize that you Scouts have no chance at winning.

Tuxedo Mask had heard plenty; far more than he'd wanted to. "Stop it, Zoisite." he stated. "Just because a Sailor Scout feels some loyalty toward her former friends does not mean that she is willing to join them. Leave her alone and allow her to decide for herself."

"I've said all I've come to say, Tuxedo Mask. But if I were you, I'd worry about myself. Your mask came off when we last battled, and Queen Beryl recognized you. We know who you really are, Tuxedo Mask, and it's just a matter of time before we come after you." Her laugh lingered as she faded from sight.

"That was odd." Jupiter murmured.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said. "I need your help. I must contact Sailor Night. I was told that you could help me find her."

"She won't tell you anything you don't already know." she warned him. "But I'll show you where Jessie lives. She claims to suspect who the Moon Princess is, but she says nothing more."

"She will answer some questions about the Moon Kingdom though." Jupiter interrupted. "She says she's following orders from Queen Serenity."

"Let's go." Tuxedo Mask commanded.

*@*@*@*@*@

Jessie had just walked out the door when she heard her name being called. "Serena," she murmured under her breath before looking. "Hello Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter." she said. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Tuxedo Mask." he introduced himself. "I was told you could help me find the Sliver Crystal."

"You were misinformed." Jessie replied. "But why do you need my help anyway? From what the Scouts have told me, you have two pieces already. You just keep doing whatever it is that you've been doing. In order for the Crystal to be formed, all seven pieces must be in the same place at the same time. It will then reveal the location of the Princess. But you already knew that." She shrugged. "How can I help you?"

Zoisite has the other five pieces." Sailor Moon reminded her.

Jessie shrugged. "What's that got to do with me?" she asked. "I'm not going to steal them from her. I'll set up a time and place for all of you to get together and duke it out if you like. If you all bring your parts, it would be a winner-take-all, Crystal is formed, and Princess is revealed all at once. Who recommended me to inform you about the Crystals?"

"Queen Serenity told me to seek you out." Tuxedo Mask answered.

"Queen Serenity?" Jessie repeated flatly. "Why do I find that rather hard to believe? Oh, that's right. She's been dead for ten hundred years. How, therefore, could she have told you to do anything?"

"It was in a dream. She told me to ask Sailor Moon about you, then speak with you about the Sliver Crystal and Moon Princess."

"Who are you?" Jessie asked. "I mean really. You look like someone I used to know, but I've never met you in this life. What is your name?"

"Tuxedo Mask." he answered, looking at her strangely.

"No, no, no." she responded, sounding a bit disgusted. "Who are you when you're not Tuxedo Mask? For example, when I'm not Sailor Night- which is all the time- I am Jessica Klinto, or Jessie. Who are you?"

"Jessie, maybe we should talk about this somewhere where we aren't as likely to be seen." Jupiter suggested.

"Of course," the black-haired girl agreed. "How about my backyard? The fence is high enough that no one will be able to see we're back there. My mom would have a fit if I let a guy into the house while she's at work. Sorry Tuxedo Mask, it's nothing personal."

He simply shrugged and followed the three girls through the gate.

"Sailor Moon?" Jupiter said. "I'm going to call the other Scouts and have them come over too. We can fill them in on what's happened when they get here."

"No problem." Sailor Moon replied. "But can we get started then?"

"Alright." Jessie said after Jupiter had put away her communicator. "Since Tuxedo Mask is the only stranger here, you two should introduce yourselves."

"Hello," Sailor Moon said. "I'm Sailor Moon, but normally, my name is Serena."

"Sailor Jupiter here." the brunette introduced herself. "But my real name is Lita."

"Sailor Moon is really Serena?" Tuxedo Mask groaned. "It's amazing that the Negaverse hasn't already won. I'm Tuxedo Mask," he concluded slightly louder, reaching up for his mask. "But I also go by Darien." He pulled it off quickly to prove his claim.

"That's just great." Sailor Moon moaned. "I knew he was too good to be true."

"I take it you know each other?" Jessie surmised, watching them carefully and trying not to stare at the unmasked heartthrob. "I did know you." She laughed. "Of course, why didn't I see it before? It had to be you." When they tried to press her for more information, however, she only shook her head. "Look, why don't you three change back to normal? As soon as the others get here, I'll give you an idea about how to get the Sliver Crystal. Or at least how to get it formed. It'll go to the Princess, and for all you know, she could be loyal to the Negaverse now." She saw their frightened looks and smirked. "She's not."

"Hello!" Rei's voice rang out. "Is anyone there?"

"Excuse me a minute." Jessie said. "I'll let them in." She walked over to the gate and opened it. "Hey girls," she greeted the three newcomers cheerfully. "Come on in. We've got Tuxedo Mask back here too, if you care." A half smile was hovering on Jessie's mouth as she led them to the others. "Now that we're all here, does anyone have any questions? Good. Darien, this is Ami, Rei and Mina, also known as Sailors Mercury, Mars and Venus. Now, on to the more important stuff. Are you sure Zoisite has the other five pieces of the Sliver Moon Crystal?"

"Well yeah." Serena answered. She's the one who stole them. Why?"

"Zoisite told me that Beryl was going to give me a week to think about whether or not I want to join the Negaverse. That leaves six days. Don't worry, I have no intention whatsoever of serving the Queen of Snakes, but I can make her think she's got a chance. I'll tell Zoisite that I will join whichever side can gain control of the Crystal. We can arrange a time and place for both sides to meet- bringing your parts of the Crystal, of course. It forms, goes to the Princess who is thus revealed, and everyone should regain their memories. I obeyed orders from Queen Serenity, so I'll obey most from the Princess. I'll ignore only one. I won't forget the friendships I've shared with Zoisite and the others. If she asks me to do that, then I'll never been seen again. It's not a fair request."

"Why not?" Serena asked. "They're evil. How could you not hate them?"

Jessie thought back on what she'd learned in the last few days. "Serena, you and Molly are best friends, right? And she's not a Sailor Scout either. As a matter of fact, she has nothing to do with this battle at all, so far as I can tell. Now, from what you've told me, you've known Molly a lot longer than you've known the Scouts. And yet, you treasure their friendships as much as you do hers, right?"

"Yeah," Serena acknowledged. "Why?"

"Now, image that for some reason, Molly and the Scouts hate each other. You have to choose which friendship is more important. Whichever side you decide against, you can never speak to them again. You can only fight them. So, who do you pick? Molly or the Scouts?"

"That's not fair." Rei protested. "There's not way Serena could make that choice. You have no right to even ask her to do so."

"But it is fair to ask me to do the same thing?" Jessie responded. "Double standards, aren't they?"

"You still consider them to be your friends, don't you?"

"How could I not, Ami? But you shouldn't ever have to worry about Jedite. Beryl put the curse known as the Eternal Sleep on him. He shouldn't be waking up for a very long time- unless Beryl releases him. Which she won't."

"Good. Now, when should we meet Zoisite?"

"Have you got detention tomorrow, Serena?" Lita asked quietly.

"Not yet." Serena answered. "Why?"

"I think we should get this over with. As soon as we leave, Jessie can inform Zoisite of when and where to meet us. Next question, where's a good place to get together? We don't want any innocents to get hurt."

"There's a large clearing in the woods." Rei suggested. "Not too many people go there because it's kinda hard to get to. Wanna take a look?"

"That's alright, Rei. It should be just fine." Darien answered. "Does anyone know of anything else we may need to know about to make sure this goes smoothly?"

"Yeah." Lita answered. "Jessie could tell us who the Princess is so we can make sure she's with us. We have to protect her, you know."

"Don't worry, Lita. She'll be there. I'll see to that."

"When should we set the time for?"

"After school is over." Ami said firmly. "How about around four?"

"Alright with me." Darien agreed.

"Okay, Ami, you make sure Serena gets to school on time." Mina said. "That way she won't get detention for being late."

"Sure." Ami agreed. "But Jessie, how did you find out about Jedite?"

Jessie shrugged. "Simple. I just asked Malachite. Why didn't you tell me that Nephrite betrayed the Negaverse? It was kind of important to me."

"It must have slipped our minds at the time." Rei answered.

"Well, we'd better get going." Mina said, looking up. "It's getting dark and Jessie still needs to talk with Malachite and Zoisite."

The others nodded and filed slowly out the gate- all except Darien, who remained where he'd been standing.

"What's wrong Darien?" Jessie asked after the Scouts had left. 

"There's something more you haven't told us." he replied. "Why did Queen Serenity call you the 'hidden Scout'? And why do you call Zoisite and Malachite your friends?"

"You don't remember the Moon Kingdom, Darien, so you can't recall the time when there was peace between this world and the Negaverse. At that time, Beryl's four generals- Jedite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Malachite- were very good friends of my parents. Zoisite would often baby-sit when they had other things to attend to. As I got older, we also became very close. She introduced me to the other three who, along with her, became my best friends. When I turned ten, I was sent to the Negaverse. There, I began my life as a Sailor Scout, learning how to control my powers, and to defend the Princess at all costs. When I had mastered my powers to a point, I was placed on the Moon to become a part of her court.

"Because of this, I had friends in the Negaverse and the Universe. Then, Beryl was crowned Queen. That monster declared that the peace which had last for so many centuries would end. She was not content with ruling one dimension, she wanted the Universe as well. In the beginning, I fought her as best I could. But then she sent my friends to destroy me- or convince me to join them. I stopped going into battle, stopped caring about what happened. I chose to stop caring. I don't know why, my memory also has its gaps." The girl smiled. "So yes, I am hiding something from you, but I can't tell you what I don't know. Tomorrow, I'll answer any questions you may still have. I'll see you then."

Not watching to see what Darien would do, Jessie let herself in through the back door and went upstairs to her room. "So much for practice this afternoon." she muttered. "Zoisite, Malachite," she called out a little louder. "I need to talk to you."

"You have come to your senses." Malachite said. "When will you be ready to come with us to serve your new Queen?"

"That's what we need to talk about, Malachite." Jessie replied. "Beryl's given me a week to decide, but the truth is I couldn't make that choice even if I had another thousand years. So, I'm going to let the Sliver Crystal decide for me. I've talked with the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. I told them that I'll serve whichever side manages to gain control of it. However, in order for the Crystal to be formed, we need all seven pieces in one place. Be in the large clearing in the middle of the woods tomorrow at four. The Scouts, Moon Princess, Tuxedo Mask and I will meet you there."

"Are you sure this is what you want, Jessie?"

"What I want, Zoisite, I can't have. I want to go back home and live the life I would have had if Beryl hadn't become Queen. I can't even have the next best thing- to forget that life ever happened. And since you people won't leave me alone, I have to join one side of this."

"I'm going to report this to Queen Beryl." Malachite said. "Zoisite, why don't you remain with Jessie? This won't take long."

"Why did I stop caring, Zoisite?" Jessie asked a moment or so after he'd left. "I know I chose to do so, but I don't remember why. You do. We talked about it many times."

"You wanted to join us." Zoisite recalled. "No, you never said that. You asked what you would need to do in order to join. We told you that you'd need to stop caring about everything so much. You did, but you wouldn't tell us why. It was almost as if you were afraid to."

"I don't know. But I trust you." Jessie said quietly. "Even before I remembered who you are, I still trusted you."

"Have you ever thought about returning home? Even for a visit? You're missed by everyone. There are even rumors going around that you weren't reborn with the other Scouts."

Jessie shook her head, eyes distant, thoughts in the past. "No. I don't belong there anymore. Things have changed too much. Besides, there's no one there of any importance to me still there. My family's dead and my friends are gone. Why would I want to go back after all this time? It would just remind me of everything I've lost."

Before the conversation could go any further, Malachite reappeared. "Queen Beryl agrees to follow your plan." He said. "She did ask however, why you would suddenly be willing to join the Negaverse after all this time."

"I'm not." Jessie replied. "It's not a choice between the Negaverse and Universe. If it were, the Universe would win, hands down. The real choice is between friends that I've known for a very long time. How can someone choose between friends?"

"It's time for us to leave, Zoisite." Malachite sidestepped the question. "Tomorrow is going to be very busy for Jessie. She needs her sleep."

"Goodnight, Jessie." Zoisite said before fading away. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, my friends." She answered into the silence.

To Be Continued...

See, not too bad was it? The closest thing to a cliffhanger in this fic is the next chapter and maybe Chapter 7. But you'll have to wait at least a week to read them, because of typing the sequel- it's only been _written_ for about two years now- and I'm attempting to do a more in-depth prequel taking place in the Moon Kingdom. It's not going very well, however, so bear with me and enjoy what you're getting. Comments and questions can be sent via reviews or emailed at ladykay136@aol.com 


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE 

Okay, Vegas was hot and _very_ borring, but I survived!! Also, while I was gone I recieved two questions I decided to answer here as well as in response via e-mail. First, why am I using the Japaneese names for Mars and Mercury but not the rest? Easy, I've seen so many ways of spelling them in English that I just picked the ones I liked the best. The other names were pretty hard to mess up. Second, how much of Jessie's charater is based on myself? Too much. Although the fate of the world wasn't involved- at least, not that I'm aware of- I have been placed in a situation where I've had to choose between two sets of friends that I valued more than anything. It was very difficult to make them understand that I would _not_ give some of them up. While I enjoy watching gymnastics, I couldn't turn a cartwheel to save my life, so there isn't much in commen there, and we look nothing alike other then our height. We pretty much agree on school however. India, I swear, I have been typing the next story, but am finding it much harder to divide it into chapters. I'll send it to you as soon as I figure it out. 

"Do you think she'll really go through with it Luna?" Serena asked after filling the black cat in on what had happened.

"Jessie is a mystery to me, Serena." Luna answered. "I don't know what she's going to do. I _hope_ she won't join the Negaverse, but we'll just have to wait and see. She's given us the best chance we'll ever get with the Sliver Crystal, however, she's still hiding something. I wonder if she could be the Princess. She knows too much about what's going on to just be a Sailor Scout.

"You could be right, Luna." Serena agreed. "She still won't tell us who the Princess of the Moon Kingdom is. Maybe she's protecting herself. But why would the Moon Princess be friends with the four generals of the Negaverse?"

"Go to sleep, Serena. It's late."

*@*@*@*@*@

Jessie hit the stop button on the recorder and removed the tape. If the Negaverse did get ahold of the Crystal, she wanted to make sure that the Sailor Scouts would be able to learn everything she knew about them.

Yes, she would obey Beryl's orders if she had to, but she'd also make sure the Scouts had the advantage. Beryl was insane and couldn't be allowed to win.

Jessie put the tape back in and hit the record. "If you're listening to this, Sailor Scouts, then I guess I've failed in getting the Crystal for you. Either Zoisite or Malachite got it. I'm sorry for not protecting you, Serena. I thought that by not telling you anything, you'd be safer. Guess I was wrong. Please, forgive me, my Princess."

Once again, she stopped the recording, but this time left the tape inside. She picked up a small piece of paper and wrote a quick note before sticking it onto the recorder. She put it into her jacket pocket.

"Jessica Elizabeth Klinto!" her mother shouted. "If you don't get your butt down here right now, you're going to have to walk."

"Coming Mom!" she answered, running downstairs, bag in hand. "Sorry, I didn't hear the alarm." she lied.

"Get going." Mrs. Klinto said.

*@*@*@*@*@

"Is everything alright, Serena?" Ami asked as they waited for Jessie and Lita.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to getting to school on time."

"Sorry I'm late." Jessie said, walking up beside them. "I'm buying a new alarm clock this weekend."

"So, did they agree to meet us today?" Serena queried.

"Yeah. But knowing them as well as I do, they're going to figure out some way to cheat. That's alright though, because I can work around the rules too. I told them I'd serve whichever side got ahold of the Crystal, but I didn't say how long I'd serve them or that I wouldn't help the other side get it back. Only problem is, if Beryl wins, she'll more than likely erase any memories that could possibly make me even consider betraying her. On the way over to the meeting place, I've got something to give you. There's a lot I haven't told you. This will explain some of it."

"Jessie, Luna asked me a very interesting question last night." Serena commented. "Are you the Moon Princess? Is that why you haven't told us about her?"

"What?" Jessie asked laughing. "Me the Moon Princess? That's about as likely as Ami failing a test. Ain't ever gonna happen."

"You sure you know what you're doing? We could help protect her better if we knew who she is."

"You could be right, Serena." Jessie admitted. "But it's too late now. You'll just have to be surprised along with everyone else."

"I hope you're right about who she is. I'd hate to find out that we've placed an innocent person in danger."

"The girl I'm thinking of is very much involved in this fight, Ami. So don't worry, even if I'm wrong, no one will get hurt, I promise."

The bell rang and the three girls headed to class.

*@*@*@*@*@

"Am I the only one who feels like backing out of this?" Serena asked as they all met at the Temple.

"No, you're not." Jessie admitted. "But we all have to go. The Princess will meet us there. You girls may as well transform, there's no telling when Darien will get here."

"Uh... Jessie?" Rei said smiling. "He's right behind you. He came in at the same time you did."

"Oh sorry, Darien." Jessie blushed. "I didn't see you. You're quieter than a mute cat. Well, in that case, we may as well get going."

The Scouts nodded as they transformed. "Let's go!"

"Sailor Mars, I'm going to leave something here for you guys just in case. Hopefully, you won't need it." Jessie said as she pulled the recorder out of her pocket. She laid it inside the small hole of the tree she'd been standing by and followed them to where they were to meet Zoisite and Malachite.

*@*@*@*@*@

"Do you truly intend to go through with this, Jessica? No matter what may happen?"

"You know me better than almost anyone Malachite. What do you think?"

Malachite looked her full in the face and read her feelings as if she were a book. "You'll keep your word." he said at last. "Queen Beryl is looking forward to having you join us at last, Sailor Night."

"Well if you get the Crystal from the Princess, I've got a few things to say to her before I swear my life to her. If I'm insulting enough, she's sure to destroy me, in which case, I'll have never served her. She still loses."

"Let's get this over with." Zoisite snapped. "Tuxedo Mask, have you got the two Rainbow Crystals you stole?"

"I do." he answered. "Have you got yours?"

"Of course I do."

"She does." Jessie replied. "As much as she hates you, she obeys Beryl."

"You have indeed changed, Rosa. You were never able to read me in the past. You've become... stronger."

"My name is Jessie. Rosa is dead. She died by your hand one thousand years ago. I am simply the human chosen to carry her name and title. That is why I seem to have changed so much. Sailor Night is the only Scout who died after the battle was over. Or at least, I think that's what happened. I don't remember. Nor do I care. Let's do this. Bring the Crystals to the same place, then step away. That should be all we need to do."

Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite walked to the center of the clearing and placed their Crystals next to each other, then backed away, glaring.

At once, the seven Rainbow Crystals began to glow. They slowly moved closer together, becoming brighter as they melded into one.

Suddenly, the light was so bright that all had to look away for fear of being blinded. When the light faded, Sailor Moon was gone.

In her place, in the exact center of where they were gathered, stood a beautiful young woman wearing a pure white gown. It was clear to all that she was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom.

"Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask," Jessie smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to Princess Serenity, also known as Sailor Moon. The one you spent so much time searching for was with you all along. Ironic huh?" As she had been talking, Jessie had inched her way to where the Sliver Moon Crystal now lay. She bent down and picked it up.

"Jessie, what are you doing?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Returning the Crystal to its rightful owner." the girl answered as she stepped toward the newfound Princess.

"You can't do that." Zoisite protested. "It goes against the rules you set!"

"When, Zoisite, did I ever say that I wouldn't decide who the Crystal went to? All I really said was that I would join whoever got control over it, nothing else." Jessie reached Princess Serenity and handed her the Crystal. "As commanded by your mother when she saved my life one thousand years ago, I pledge to you my life and service. I shall not fail to protect you again."

Her voice had been clearly heard as she made this vow, for all others had been silent. Now, however, as she mouthed some word or phrase none could hear; her eyes grew wide and she fell to her knees. "No!" she shouted. "Stop it please! I don't want to remember anything more." Finally, the shock was too great and she collapsed, falling into blissful sleep and darkness.

Zoisite and Malachite started to move to her side, but the four Scouts blocked them.

"Stay away from her." Jupiter ordered. "She decided against you. I suggest that you leave her alone. We have her and we have the Crystal. Don't make us use it."

"Foolish girl." Beryl's voice hissed above them. "It is such a pity that she betrayed me again. Of all my warriors she was my favorite. Now she will be destroyed along with the rest of you. Zoisite, Malachite, return now, before she awakens."

"You've won for now, Sailors," Malachite said. "But the Sliver Crystal will belong to the Negaverse. You can count on that." Together he and Zoisite faded back into the Negaverse.

"Is she alright?" Mars asked as they moved toward the fallen girl.

"She'll be fine." Luna assured them, speaking up for the first time. "She must have remembered something that was too big a shock for her to handle. See? She's coming around now."

Jessie moaned quietly and sat up. "Is everyone okay?" she whispered. "No one was hurt by that little stunt I pulled, right? I'm sorry I tricked you like that, but it was the only way to get the Sliver Crystal back to you, Princess Serenity."

"I really wish you'd told me about this beforehand." The Princess muttered. "I almost passed out when you introduced me like that. Do you have any more surprises for us, Jessie?"

"A few. But if you don't mind, I'd rather tell you somewhere else. Come on, I'll fix a couple of pizzas at my place. We can talk there."

"What about your mother?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"It's Friday." Jessie shrugged. "She'll be going out with Jim by now. And, she gave me permission to invite some friends over for dinner. So, consider yourselves invited. Let's get going."

*@*@*@*@*@

"You failed to gain the Crystal or Sailor Night?" Queen Beryl roared angrily. "And you still dare to suggest that she could be turned to our side?"

"Not to the side of the Negaverse, no, my Queen." Malachite admitted. "But perhaps she can be convinced to join the side of her friends."

"If she ever intended to join you, she would have done long ago. Destroy her. And this time, make certain she is dead."

"Queen Beryl." Zoisite protested. "Why is she so important to you? Had we left her alone, she would have been more than content to remain uninvolved in our battle. She has no desire to fight. Why should we worry about such a child?"

"You question me again, Zoisite?" Beryl raged. "You know who she is and what she can do. True, as a Sailor Scout she is of little concern, but as her true self she could cause our destruction if she wanted to."

"We will obey your command, Your Majesty." Malachite said.

*@*@*@*@*@

"In order to understand the destruction of the Moon Kingdom," Jessie started after she'd placed the frozen pizzas into the oven. "You need to understand what happened before.

"About twenty-two thousand years ago, the Negaverse and Universe ended a war that had lasted for countless generations. Both sides had long since forgotten what had started it, and everyone was sick of it. At first, it was difficult for some people to accept the fact that the war was really over. They attempted to start it up again, but gave up when they discovered they had no real support.

"Lifelong enemies became good friends, and their decedents continued those friendships. Peace became a reality.

"All of this went on until a thousand years ago. Queen Serenity had ruled the Moon Kingdom wisely and was teaching her daughter, Princess Serenity to do the same. She sent requests to the planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter that they allow their own Princesses to become a part of Serenity's court. After that, she also sent for the Princess of a more distant planet, one outside this solar system. For some reason which no one has ever been able to understand (AN: including the author), the planet was called Night.

"The Princess of this world was a few years older than the other five, but she also accepted the invitation. That would be me. However, before my parents would allow me to go, they sent me to the Negaverse so I could receive lessons on how to defend myself and the Princess of the Moon. I spent three years there, learning and spoke often with Beryl, who was then the Princess. At first, I made a special effort to get along with her; but for the most part I avoided her as I would a disease. Every now and then, there would be mock battles and Beryl would always be in charge of my 'army'. Not too long before I left, she told me I was her favorite warrior and offered me a position in the real Negaverse army, promising me complete control, answering only to her. I declined as politely as I could, but she didn't get the hint. Finally, I told her exactly why I didn't want the job and she seemed to get it. The gust of what I said was that as much as I enjoyed being in the Negaverse, my place was with the Moon Princess. I also added just what I thought of her. She wasn't very flattered and called me a traitor. I left the next day.

"At this time, I was seventeen. I met you girls and we got along just fine. I would often meet with Zoisite and the others, but after a while, they seemed to change.

"About six months before the battle, they finally told me that Beryl's plans to destroy the Universe were going to become a reality very soon. I warned Queen Serenity, who made quiet preparations to protect the Moon. Just they same, they attacked before we were ready.

"There was a party that night and everyone's guard was down. I had been in a fight the week before and it was only by luck that you found me in time for Queen Serenity to save my life. Just the same, I didn't get involved in that last battle. Queen Serenity had forbidden it, but even if she hadn't, I never would have agreed to fight that day because of my friends.

"Beryl succeeded in destroying the Moon, but Queen Serenity stopped that witch from gaining the Crystal. You know what happened after that."

"That's very interesting, Jessie," Darien commented. "But where do I fit in?"

She glanced at him quickly before standing to find paper plates. "You, Darien, are Endymion, Prince of the Earth and the true love of Princess Serenity."

Seeing the looks of surprise on everyone's faces, she began to laugh quite loudly. "You really didn't know, did you? How strange."

She heard the timer go off and pulled out the pizzas. "Come and get it!"

*@*@*@*@*@

After the meeting, Rei returned to the Temple and wandered to the tree they had met at earlier.

"Jessie's tape." she murmured, noticing the black recorder pushed deep inside the hole. "I'd better get it back to her sometime this weekend. There's so much she didn't tell us about herself though. I may as well listen to it first, she may have forgotten something important this evening."

The Sailor Scout of Mars took the recorder out and carried it into her room.

*@*@*@*@*@

"Queen Beryl will be angry when she finds out what we've done."

"Not if it works." Malachite pointed out. "This is our last chance to get Sailor Night to join our side. Admit it, Zoisite, you don't want to hurt her either."

"I don't." she agreed. "But to do this? Malachite, could we have gone too far?"

To be coninued...

What are Malachite and Zoicite up to now? How can Jessie cause any more trouble to Beryl as her "true self"? And what the heck does that mean anyway? Maybe someday I'll finish the fic so we can all find out! Just kidding, I swear, it's done!! Even typed, just needs to be converted, and if you e-mail me very nicely, I may even send the rest of it to you in response. Anyway, what's going on in the Author's so-called brain? Find out next time, but watch out: he's Bbbbbbaaaccckkkk. Also, I want you to read the fics by India. She's under my favorites, so look her up!! And even more importantly, REVIEW! She's an awesome writer, and really puts a spin on the entire Darien/Serena romance idea. Well, that's all for now. Type at you next time.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX 

Jessie was in the park, stretched out on her stomach. Enjoying the sun, she was quite upset when a shadow suddenly loomed over her face.

Without opening her eyes, she muttered, "I don't care who you are, just go away."

"That's very rude, Rosa." A familiar voice responded, sounding hurt. "Queen Beryl is likely to kill Malachite and Zoisite for letting me go before gaining permission."

"My name is Jessie." she snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you that, Jedite?" Her eyes flashed open as she realized what she'd just said. "Jedite? Is that really you?" No, it can't be. This is just some kind of sick joke. Tell Zoisite and Malachite that it was a good try, you even look like him. But it won't work. If this is to be my punishment for betraying them, then so be it. They've made their point. But at least I didn't hurt them like this. I'm going home." Jessie stood up and walked away quickly before her emotions could control over her. She felt the tears prick at her eyes and blinked hard.

"Wait..." Jedite called after her, trying to remember her new name. "Jessie, please wait. It's no joke. I am Jedite. Zoisite and Malachite risked their lives to free me from the Eternal Sleep that Queen Beryl placed me under. How can I convince you of that?"

She didn't pause, didn't say anything, only continued to walk away. 'I know it's you, Jedite,' she thought. 'But I cannot admit it except to myself. Thank you, Zoisite, Malachite. You knew how much I missed him and so you set him free. You had your own reasons for what you did, but I still thank you, my friends.'

When she reached her house a few minutes later, she unlocked the door and went down to the basement.

She placed her favorite CD into the boombox and began the warm-ups needed for a long gymnastics workout. They might be able to prevent her from receiving any formal training at the school, but she knew most of what they'd been teaching anyway.

Finishing the warm-up, she started on the real work, slowly forgetting all of her problems.

*@*@*@*@*@

"How did she take it?" Zoisite asked.

"She is in a deep state of denial." Jedite sighed. "She honestly thought that it was a sick joke. She figures that you're trying to punish her for choosing against the Negaverse."

"That's not it at all." Malachite responded. "We're trying to protect her. We should talk to her. Where is she?"

"She said she was going home."

"Let's go." Malachite ordered. "I want to clear this up before she gets angry."

*@*@*@*@*@

"What's wrong, Serena?" Luna asked. "All you've done this morning is stare at the Crystal."

"I'm alright, Luna." the blond girl assured her. "I'm just finding it hard to believe that I'm the Moon Princess. I mean, let's face it, I'm the last one anyone would have suspected as being the Princess."

"So what? You're right, it's a surprise. But it's your destiny. We'll get this done somehow. And, you are our leader. It's good for you."

"Whatever you say, Luna." Serena moaned.

*@*@*@*@*@

"I didn't know she could move like that." Zoisite whispered, watching Jessie twist and turn into graceful dance-like positions. "I wonder what Earth culture this is from. She didn't learn it from us."

They watched her for a few minutes before she stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, turning off the music. "I knew exactly what I was doing when I gave the Crystal the Princess yesterday. There was no way I'd ever let Beryl get ahold of it. I'd have destroyed it first. You know how I feel about her."

"It has nothing to do with that." Zoisite protested. "We wanted to tell you that it really was Jedite in the Park. It wasn't just a trick."

"So what?" Jessie replied. "I knew that an hour ago. I also know why you released him. You lose. I'm a Sailor Scout, and I'm staying that way. Oh, I figured out why I stopped caring."

"Why?" Malachite's voice wasn't very interested.

"The same reason you're here trying to convince me to join the Negaverse. I never stopped caring to be honest, I just seemed to so that I could protect you." Her eyes showed a sadness far beyond her years. "Why is my life so important to everyone? I'm the Princess of one tiny planet, so what? All the Scouts are Princesses. Why am I so different?"

"You know why far better than we do, Jessie." Zoisite answered. "Perhaps you could tell us."

"It shouldn't matter who I am in politics. I've avoided everything about *that* even more than I've avoided Beryl. Tell her that. And also tell her that I don't like to fight, but I will if she insists on attacking my home. I'll see you two later."

Jessica Klinto walked back upstairs to the living room and flopped down on the couch to finish her weekend homework. After about half an hour, she realized that she'd finished everything the day before. She also noticed that there had been no interruptions. Perhaps they had left after all.

Didn't matter if they had, she needed to warn the Scouts. They had to know that Jedite was back, and that Beryl had a new plan.

*@*@*@*@*@

"I thought you said that only Beryl could release Jedite from whatever it is that she put him under." Rei said after Jessie had finished her summary of what had just happened to her.

"I did." Jessie agreed. "So either Beryl changed the rules-which isn't very likely, or she knew exactly what was happening and did nothing. In that case, she wanted Jedite to be freed for some reason."

"Why didn't you attack when you first saw him?" Lita demanded.

"I'm not sure." Jessie admitted. "He came up on me by surprise. When he started talking, it was as if we were continuing a conversation from yesterday. It never even crossed my mind to attack him."

Luna had been listening right alongside Artimis. "You know a lot more than you're admitting, Jessie." she accused. 

"I know who they used to be." She whispered. "But memory often causes a person to believe their friends were different than they truly are. How can I hide false memories? Serena, have you remembered anything?"

Bits and pieces." Serena answered. "But they're more like dreams than memories. Most of them are about Darien. I can't believe how much we loved each other."

"I think you still do." Rei sighed. "Remember how protective of you he's always been? Way more so than with the rest of us."

"I know. It's just weird to think that my dream hunk and my worst nightmare are really the same guy. I'm not sure if I should love him or kill him."

"I wouldn't recommend killing him." Jessie smiled. "At least, not just yet. We might need his help later on. Now, I really hate to change the subject, but what are we going to do about the Negaverse?"

"We could just attack them." Lita suggested. "Give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Alright." Jessie agreed. "You tell me where they are and I'll be first in line to kill Beryl."

"You don't know where they are?" Ami looked surprised. "I thought you knew everything about the Negaverse."

"As stupid as Beryl is, she isn't stupid enough to tell a Sailor Scout where the Negaverse entrance is located. Not even if that Scout refuses to fight." She grinned without humor, but said nothing more.

"If you're a Scout that refuses to fight, then why does Beryl want you so badly?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure." Jessie lied, shaking her head. "She thinks that I've got some great and powerful influence over every member of the Negaverse."

"Can you think of any way to find out where they are?"

"Why yes, Luna, I can. I'll just ask someone to tell me where Beryl, insane Queen of the Negaverse is holed up. Assuming I ask someone who knows, I'll either be killed on the spot or I'll be personally escorted into Beryl's presence. Depending on her mood, she'll kill me herself or take over my mind." Her tone was self-mocking and bitter. "Of course, if I ask someone who doesn't know, then I'll probably be sent off to the nuthouse. The break from school and the chance to convince people I'm really insane would be a lot of fun. Would one of you kindly point me in the direction of the most populated part of Tokyo?"(AN: Doesn't that sound like _fun?_)

"There's no need for you to get snide about it, Jessica." Artimis stated coldly. "She was just asking."

"I know, Artimis." Jessie acknowledged. "I guess I went a little far. I'm sorry, Luna. But maybe Ami can figure something out."

"I've tried before." Ami replied. "But one more try wouldn't hurt. Tell us what you know about Beryl and we'll see what the computer comes up with."

"All right." Jessie agreed. "She'd more than likely hide somewhere where there aren't very many people- none if possible- some place that's out of the way." She paused, trying to remember something from when she'd lived in the Negaverse. "And cold." she recalled. "She always had the castle as cold as an ice cube. She must have believed that the colder you are on the outside, the colder you become on the inside. She's an idiot."

"Does that help at all Ami?" Rei asked eagerly.

"The computer's narrowed it down to three places: Greenland, the North Pole and the South Pole. I'd be more willing to bet she's at one of the Poles. There's no one there at all."

"Unless you count the penguins." Lita nodded. "But that still leaves two places at opposite ends of the planet. Which one is she most likely to be at, Jessie?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we could always try one, then go to the other if we're wrong. We can start looking right now if you'd like."

"Hey!" Serena protested. "I thought we were going shopping."

"I'll personally take you on a one hundred dollar shopping spree when we get back." Jessie promised.

"Okay!" Serena cheered.

To Be Continued...

Okay everyone, I'm really sorry for how long this part took, and if you want, I can make up a million different excuses, but in reality there's only three. One: I wanted to wait until after the holidays since no one said how they liked the last chapter. Two: I'm _very_ lazy. And finally, I had this huge brainstorm on the Moon Kingdom prequel I've been working on for about a year now. That'll be coming out sooner or later I'm sure. Anyway, reviews are always welcome. Type at you next time!


	9. Chapter 8

Okay, I can't remember, and I'm too lazy to look it up, so just in case I didn't say it before: Sailor Moon does _NOT_ belong to me. Jessie and anyone else who does not appear in the anime is owned by me. If you'd like to use them, I don't mind but please let me know 'cuz I'd really like to read your ideas when you've posted it.

CHAPTER 7 

Darien listened carefully as the six teens explained what they wanted to do. He remained silent long after they had finished.

"I suppose this was your idea?" he said rather pointedly to Jessie.

"Partly." she admitted blandly. "But it wasn't I who first suggested attacking them on their own ground. The only question is, are you in?"

"I'm in." he agreed. "But only because I don't trust you. I'm going to protect Sailor Moon and the Crystal."

"That's not very nice, Darien." Serena defended her friend.

"No, he's right." Jessie whispered. "I can't be trusted. Beryl will use every dirty trick she knows to keep me from fighting against her.

"And yet, you're not afraid." Ami said. "You're very brave."

"I'm terrified." Jessie contradicted. "I'm not afraid to fight Beryl; I've done that for as long as I can remember, but who she'll make me battle frightens me more than anything else. To fight against my friends is a fate far worse than death. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to do it."

"Why haven't you transformed yet, girls?"

"Well, what were we supposed to do, Darien?" Serena retorted. "Come into your apartment as the Sailor Scouts? How would you have explained that?"

"Well," Jessie smiled as she pulled out her midnight blue transformation stick. "Now we get to see if this thing still works. NIGHT POWER!"

She felt an almost forgotten sensation as the power came to her once again. She hardly noticed when her jeans and swimsuit traded places with her Scout fuku. Before she realized it, her tiara had appeared on her forehead. When the brightness which had been surrounding her finally faded, she found the others had also transformed, moving several feet away.

"I always hated these colors." she muttered to herself as she looked down at her uniform. "They're so dark."

Indeed, her fuku was very unusual compared to the other Scouts'. The body-suit and gloves, normally white, were a deep black, while her skirt was a navy blue that could only barely not be called the same color as the rest of the costume. The only ray of brightness at all were the two pale yellow bows- one on her chest, the other at her waist.

"I remember you." Sailor Moon said, staring at the sixth Sailor Scout. "You were always there when we needed you. You were the only one willing to listen to me talk about Endymion for hours on end. No one else ever had the patience to do that."

"I'm glad you can remember me now." Night murmured. "Shall we go?"

"Alright," Sailor Mercury agreed. "We're going to the North Pole first, right?"

Jupiter nodded. "Right. Let's move."

*@*@*@*@*@

"So, all of the Sailor Scouts are coming to see us, are they?"

Malachite nodded. "Yes, my Queen. Even Sailor Night is on her way. What do you wish us to do?"

"Destroy them!" Beryl roared. "All of them. Only see that you get the Sliver Crystal."

Zoisite stepped forward as though to speak, but decided against it. "As you wish, Your Majesty." she replied.

"Zoisite, I want you to release Jedite so he can assist you. Not one of you has been able to defeat the first five alone, but the three of you, working together, should be able to kill the six of them easily. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Queen Beryl." the blond woman answered before she and Malachite teleported away. 

*@*@*@*@*@

"What's the matter, Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Night asked as they walked deeper into the freezingly cold storm. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"I don't trust you." he answered bluntly. "You've admitted that you still care about Jedite and the others. There's no guarantee that you won't change your mind about joining the Negaverse."

"Yes there is." she disagreed. "It's true that Jedite, Zoisite and Malachite are still my friends. Memories of the past are too strong. I doubt I could forget that friendship even if I wanted to. Which I don't. But even though I still care about them, I won't serve the Negaverse. I have plans for my future and they don't involve becoming Beryl's slave. If she weren't Queen, then yes, you might have to worry about my loyalty to your planet, Prince Endymion. But then again, if she weren't Queen, then the Moon Kingdom would still exist and none of this would have ever happened." Her deep black eyes peered into his blue ones, begging him to believe her. "I understand the way you feel, but please, try to trust me. I swore to Queen Serenity that I would protect her daughter no matter what the cost. And I will. The Princess must survive if there is to be any chance of peace in the Universe."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Sailor Moon asked loudly, for their voices had been lost in the howling wind.

"Nothing important." Night answered. "Tuxedo Mask and I were just discussing whether or not I could be trusted not to join the Negaverse. What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what they think." Jedite laughed from a few feet ahead of them. "You will join the Negaverse or I will personally destroy you."

Sailor Night looked at him sadly and shook her head. "Then I guess you'll have to kill me, Jedite. I have to follow me destiny, even if it means dieing in a fight against one of my best friends. You know I'm telling the truth. I made a promise one thousand years ago, and I intend to keep it. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion will survive this battle. Now, let us pass."

"I have orders from Queen Beryl not to allow you to come any closer, Rosa."

Her face grew hard and cold as she stepped closer to him, choosing not to correct him on her real name. "Very well, then. Let them pass. I'll stay behind so that you're not disobeying orders from your stupid Queen. I'm not the only one who's had to make a choice about friends. You've just decided they aren't very important. So let them pass now!"

"For a long time, I've dreamed of my revenge against the Sailor Scouts." Jedite answered. "I shan't let you take that away from me. I'll regain Queen Beryl's favor by destroying all of them."

"Is that your final decision?" Sailor Night asked as the wind began to die down.

He nodded. "It is."

"Then this is good-bye." To her surprise, the young woman felt her eyes itch with unshed tears. "No matter how this ends, we'll more than likely never see one another again. If you want to get to the others, you must go through me first, Jedite."

"You know you can't defeat me." Jedite said as they stepped closer to each other. "You're not nearly strong enough."

"You yourself have remarked on how much I've changed. In the last thousand years, my powers have easily doubled, as have those of the other Scouts. You four nearly caused my death the last time because I refused to fight back. This time however, mine is not the only life on the line. I will keep my promise to the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. Shall we begin?" Her stance was no longer regretful, but determined. When she was only a few feet away from him, she stopped.

"It's your move." he commented.

"If I must." she replied in a voice so low it reached not even her own ears. "Night Stars Shine!"

Suddenly, all were surrounded in darkness and they felt themselves being teleported from where they stood.

"Finally," Sailor Night whispered with a sigh. "I was wondering when Beryl would get around to bringing us to her. I was getting really _cold_." This was her last thought before she blacked out.

To Be Continued...

Alright! Just a couple more chapters and we're done with the fic. Let me know what you think. Also, I'm trying to redo a part of the next chapter, so don't be too surprised if it takes a while. The final battle is too short. E-mail's ladykay136@aol.com


	10. End and Epilouge

Couldn't make the final battle any longer, so here's the end of the fic. I dedicate the entire fic to everyone who reviewed, especially India, Wingnut and the Guardian who were the very first to let me know they liked it. Enjoy everyone.

CHAPTER 8 

Jessica Elizabeth Klinto awoke with a headache that made her wish she were dead.

"Jessie, it's time for you to get up." She heard a voice call out gently. "You're going to be too late if you don't hurry."

"Go away, Zoisite." she hissed in an ice-cold voice. "You're not my baby-sitter. You're not even my instructor. What right do you have to give me orders?"

Zoisite forced the younger woman to look at her. "Malachite and I saw what you were willing to do in order to protect the Princess. That attack could have killed all of you if you'd used your full power. You would have died to save a foolish Princess of a Kingdom that has been all but forgotten by your own people. Does she truly mean so much to you?"

"Yes, she does. But what do you care?" Jessie snorted. "She's your enemy... as am I now."

"The Princess Serenity is to face Queen Beryl alone in just under an hour. If you want to help the child, then you must leave now. You'll need the help of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Go, you know the way to the dungeon."

"Thank you, Zoisite." Jessie said quietly. "I know the risks you're taking for me. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my friend." Zoisite answered. "When you told Jedite that he'd decided friends weren't very important, it made me realize how much mine mean to me. When Queen Beryl is finished with the Princess, she's going to send for you. I don't care what happens to the others, but I want you to get away. And I know you won't leave without the Princess, Tuxedo Mask and the other Scouts.

"I'll come back when this is over," Jessie swore. "I promise, Zoisite. I'll come back."

*@*@*@*@*@

Serena, Ami and Darien were sitting on their cots when they heard the other Sailor Scouts coming toward their cells.

"Hurry." Mars' voice came out clearly. "We've got to get to Beryl before she realizes we've gotten out."

"Is that you, Sailor Mars?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, it's us, Mercury." Night answered. She unlocked the three doors and waved them into the corridor. "Transform, you guys. Beryl's puppets will be here any minute."

"How'd you get out of your cell, Sailor Night?" Tuxedo Mask demanded once he'd transformed.

"My room wasn't locked." She evaded the question slightly.

"Do you mind if we talk about this later?" Mars hissed. "They'll be coming for Sailor Moon any minute now. We've got to get out of here!"

*@*@*@*@*@

"I didn't think they'd make it as far as they have." Malachite murmured as they watched the seven warriors of justice race up to the throne room where Queen Beryl awaited them. "Did you tell her?"

"No." Zoisite denied. "It would destroy her to find out she killed Jedite. I haven't even told Queen Beryl that he's dying. We don't want Jessie to find out from her. And there's still a chance he'll snap out of the coma in time."

"So he isn't dead yet?" Malachite's face betrayed his surprise. "But that blast hit him full force. He didn't even try to block it."

"She didn't use her full power. She really didn't want to lose him. They've always been very close."

"Do you think they'll win?"

"I don't know." she admitted. "But Jessie promised she'd come back when this was over."

*@*@*@*@*@

"Welcome back to my Negaverse, Princess Rosa." Beryl purred. "I told you that you would return to me one day."

"So you did." Sailor Night agreed. "But I'm not Princess Rosa. That girl is dead and you'll never see her again. In fact, the last people you'll ever see are right in front of you. I had regrets about fighting the others, but I won't hesitate in killing you."

"You know what my death will mean, don't you?" the witch asked, smirking. "Are you prepared to accept the consequences?"

She nodded sadly. "I have no choice, Beryl. Whatever the cost to me, you must be stopped."

"What are you talking about, Night?" Mars demanded. "What's this cost?"

"Something I thought I'd never be able to give up, Sailor Mars. Something no one can ever truly live without; my freedom. But that means nothing, Beryl!" the girl finished. "Sailor Scouts, Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, I think we have a job to do here. If we combine all our powers, we can defeat her easily! Now, before it's too late!"

*@*@*@*@*@

"Is she insane?" Zoisite breathed sharply. "She knows the price she'll have to pay if Queen Beryl is destroyed. Much more than her freedom is at stake. If she isn't careful, she'll be killed. Her powers aren't as contained as the other Scouts' are. Oh Malachite, what are we to do?"

"Sailor Night must make her own choices, Zoisite." he answered sadly. "Perhaps this is the only way for her now. Don't worry, my love. I believe she does want to live."

From across the room, Jedite grumbled and moved slightly, but remained unconscious. His energy was fading fast.

*@*@*@*@*@

Princess Serenity hadn't even noticed she was no longer Sailor Moon until she had been called by her true name. "I understand, Sailor Night," she replied to the older girl's comment. "It is time."

The Sailor Scouts nodded and prepared to summon their powers.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Beryl laughed. "You're only children."

"I know we can." Serenity answered calmly, raising her Crystal.

"MOON CRYSTAL-"

"MARS FIRE-"

"MERCURY BUBBLES-"

"NIGHT STARS-"

"VENUS CRESTENT BEAM-"

"JUPITER THUNDER-"

Beryl began to shake in fear, realizing just how much power was being combined to ensure her demise. "NO!" she screamed.

"BLAST!"

"IGNITE!"

"SMASH!"

"CRASH!"

"SHINE!"

"POWER!"

Queen Beryl screamed once more as the energy, fused together with Prince Endymion's sword, hit her. Her scream echoed throughout the castle long after she had been turned to dust.

*@*@*@*@*@

"I-is it over?" Sailor Venus asked as they all stared at the pile of dust which had once been the evil Queen of the Negaverse.

"Yes," Zoisite answered as she teleported in beside Sailor Night. "It is over."

"Zoisite!" Princess Serenity cried out as she and the four planetary Scouts prepared to attack.

"No!" Sailor Night whispered before de-transforming back to Jessie. "No, Serenity, you can't. If it weren't for Zoisite, we'd still be locked up in those cells. Or the others would, anyway. You and I, we'd be dead by now." Her breath was shaky as she spoke and her face was ashen.

"What are you saying, Jessie?" Mercury asked. "Zoisite's been trying to kill us all along. Why would she help us now?"

"I don't care what happens to you, Scouts," Zoisite answered for herself. "But Jessie's well-being means a great deal to me. If I could have freed her without helping you, I would have. But I knew she'd never leave without you."

"We follow the orders given to us by our Queen." Malachite agreed, speaking up for the first time, making them aware of the fact that he'd teleported in behind them. "If Queen Beryl had not ordered us to attack you, we would have gone to Earth to find Jessie- to be certain she was safe and happy. Other than that, we would have left you alone."

Jessica suddenly felt something was wrong. "Malachite, where's Jedite?" she demanded. "Is he alright too?"

He shook his head. "He's in a coma, Jessie. He isn't doing very well."

"No, please, no!" she prayed under her breath. "D-did I put him in the coma?"

"You didn't have any other choice." Zoisite replied firmly. "He never would have let you pass. It was the only way."

"Where is he? I want to see him."

"That isn't such a good idea." Malachite disagreed.

"Don't force me to make it an order, Malachite." the girl hissed, black eyes flashing dangerously. "Just tell me where he is, please!"

"Upstairs." Zoisite murmured, knowing that look all too well from the Moon Kingdom. "He's in his bedroom."

The raven-haired girl fled from the room before anyone could move to stop her.

"What did she mean when she asked you not to make her request an order?" Jupiter asked in mild confusion.

"That is for Jessie to tell you." Malachite answered. "But first, we must stop her from doing something stupid- again." He began to teleport, then stopped. "Perhaps you can prevent her. Come, she is this way." He raced out as quickly as Jessie had, not waiting to see if the others were following.

Princess Serenity was the first to move.

The others were less than a step behind.

*@*@*@*@*@

"I'm here, Jedite." Jessie whispered, taking the blond man's hand. "This is all my fault. I did this to you, and I'm going to bring you back. I'm so sorry for what I said. You _do_ care about what happens to your friends. You could have easily blocked that attack, I made sure of it." She was crying as she spoke. Her words were slightly blurred, but understandable. "Oh, Jedite, I'm so sorry. But I will get you back, my friend. I can't lose you too. I won't!"

"Jessie!" Zoisite called out as they entered the large room. "Don't do anything stupid. We won't let you give up your energy to save his life. It would kill you."

"It'll kill him too." Jessie replied, not caring who saw the tears on her face. "Even if I had the energy to spare- which I don't, I couldn't give him any. His body would reject the power of a Sailor Scout. It'd be like mixing oil and water." She looked up for a moment, and her eyes brightened with hope. "But maybe another human's energy would work instead. Did Beryl ever manage to steal any energy from the people of Earth?"

Serenity nodded. "Yes, why?"

"My energy won't work, but most people from Earth have just about the right power level. That's why she was so set on destroying Earth once she was able to open the portal again. She could have used us as slaves to keep her own people alive if they were hurt. Where did Beryl keep her stolen energy? It can't be returned to its proper owners, but it can be used to save a life."

Princess Serenity looked doubtful. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Jessie?" she asked kindly. "You may just have to let him go."

"Not without at least trying. I'm not going to just stand around and do nothing while someone I care about is dying. Not again!"

"Again?" Venus echoed. "Who else have you lost?"

Jessie ignored her and continued staring at her friends, silently demanding where the stolen energy was.

"We don't know." Malachite answered finally. "Nephrite hid it just before he died. We haven't been able to find it."

"Can we do anything to help?" Endymion asked.

"Not unless you can speak to the dead, or know another way to find it."

"Mercury, can you use your computer?"

"It might work." The blue-haired genius responded, pulling it out of Lunar Space Pocket. She began to scan. "I think I've found something!" 

The others followed hopefully, as she led the way to Nephrite's former room. Carefully, she moved some few books off the shelf, and began running her fingers across the empty space. "Right here!" she announce calmly as the back of the bookcase sprang out.

Jessie carried the container of energy back to Jedite's room hurriedly. "Please work." she whispered to herself as she allowed it to enter his body.

Time would tell. Until he awoke, the only thing they could do was wait.

*@*@*@*@*@

"Thank you, Sailor Scouts." Jessie smiled as she gazed down at the now-peacefully sleeping Jedite. He had awakened for a few minutes before, but was still very weak. It would be several days before he was back to normal. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting, but I was terrified that I would lose another friend." 

She stood up straighter and looked at them all in an embarrassed manner. "Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, I, Jessica, Queen of the Negaverse, extend my whole-hearted apologies for what has happened to you during the reign of my predecessor. Please believe me when I say I want nothing more than to restore the peace which existed before she ascended the throne."

"Whoa, slow down!" Mars ordered. "You're the new Queen of the Negaverse? How'd that happen?"

"When I refused to become one of her soldiers, Beryl decided to punish me in a very subtle way. She named me the heir to her throne. Like I said we beat her, I lost my freedom. I won't be able to live on Earth anymore. It may be years before I can even visit. Beryl screwed things up big-time over here and I get to clean up after her. Lucky me."

Endymion gave her an amused look and bowed. "Queen Jessica, as Prince of Earth, I accept your apology, and your offer of peace. I am afraid however, that I cannot allow years to go by without you visiting us. We would all miss you very much."

Jessie's laughter was completely unexpected. "That was the quickest formal response I've ever heard." she giggled. "But you won't miss me, you won't even know I'm gone. When you wake up in the morning, it will be as if the Negaverse never attacked in this lifetime. Except for Luna and Artimis, none of you will remember anything. If someone else attacks Earth, they will be able to restore your memories.

She turned around and motioned them to follow her. "I'll show you the way back. Take care, my friends. I hope you'll never have to fight again."

Epilogue

"What happened next?" a small, pink-haired child demanded of the young woman who sat beside her bed. "Did the Sailor Scouts ever have to fight again? And whatever happened to Sailor Night? Did she ever see her friends again? Please tell me?"

"Tomorrow maybe, Rini." the raven-haired woman smiled. "It's late. You should have been asleep over an hour ago. Now, close your eyes and have peaceful dreams, my Little One. I'll see you in the morning." She bent down and gently kissed the little girl's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Jess." Rini whispered as her friend left the room.

"What story did you tell her?" Neo-Queen Serenity murmured as Jessica, Queen of the Negaverse entered her sitting room. "You were in there for a very long time."

"I told her the first chapter of our story, Serena." Jessie answered. "From the day we met, until right after we defeated Beryl. Sometimes I wish..." she let the hang for a moment, then shook her head. "Oh well, it couldn't be helped, I guess."

"You will have to leave soon, Jessica." Sailor Pluto said firmly from where she was seated among the rest of the Outers. "It is almost time."

"May I at least say good-bye, Trista? I promised Rini I'd see her in the morning. Why won't you let me do anything? I could help them, you know."

"Not in your condition." Sailor Uranus retorted rather pointedly. "You'd only wind up hurting people you love even more. It's too dangerous."

Jessie's hand went to her belly, swollen with her first set of twins. "I know, Amara." she whispered. "But still, I wish there was something I could do to make this easier for our Little One. She should never have to go through this sort of thing at all, forget about doing it alone."

"She won't be alone." Endymion pointed out. "We'll be with her. All things considered, I'd say that our past selves will do very well in protecting Small Lady..."

"I know, Dare. But that doesn't mean I'm content to just sit back and let it all happen."

Alright, I know I left Metellia alive here, but that's 'cuz I have plans for her later. Just need to decide what. Also, there's NO way I'd kill off Jedite because he's my favorite general. Nephrite's cool too, and I'm trying to figure out a way to bring him back without sounding too crazy. Anyone have any idea? Let me know! Here ends fic one of the Night Saga. Fic two is a quick little one-shot that's not even ten pages long. It takes place during the break-up of Season Two. Everything between the end here and the next fic is the same. It'll be out in a few days. Until then, have fun and enjoy! This is Kara, signing off for now!


End file.
